New girl
by RandomUser2
Summary: This story is an alternate universe. Sam has moved into Bushwell and Carly and Freddie make friends with her. This is a SEDDIE story if you are not a SEDDIE shipper then don't read. Rated for language and possible lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok Sam's just moved to Bushwell plaza in Seattle from California and she has 1 younger brother and a younger sister. they are Billy and Alison. Alison is and Billy is 6. She has her sister Melanie but she's a year older then her (Sam's 19 in this) and has a short straight blonde bob a flat chest and is as skinny is a little tarty boy crazy. This is a Seddie story. Freddie and Carly are cousins on Carly's Mum's side. Carly is the same age as Sam and Freddie is too. They all look the same as they do on iCarly. I DO NOT OWN ICARLY (This fan fiction is my idea if you have read this kind of story before I was not aware of that story I did not mean to playjerise in any way.)**

Sam's POV

"MOM! Where's the ham!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

"Billy ate it." My mum called.

"Billy-bob, DOWN HERE NOW!" I yelled.

"Yes," Billy said edging down the stairs slowly.

"You ate MY ham." I shouted.

"Sorry, it's a new house and I got hungry. There was nothing to eat." Billy said.

"Great now I have to have someone else's ham." I growled. storming out the house. It's true we just moved her and we haven't met our neighbours yet but mama don't give a shit. So I walked into the apartment next door. It looked way nicer then ours. (Carly's apartment)

"Nice." I said with a nod.

"Who are you?" The guy on the couch said turning away from the TV.

"Sam, unless your a cop then I'm Melanie." I said walking past him and go to his fridge.

"I'm not a cop, what are you doing in my apartment?" The guy asked.

"My little brother ate my ham do you have any?" I asked.

"Yeah at the back of the fridge." He said.

"Thanks." I said reaching for it.

"I'm spencer, you just move here?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah the apartment next door." I said, mouth full of ham. I looked at the TV. "What you watching?" I asked.

"Celebrities Underwater." Spencer said.

"Cool." I said sitting next to Spencer.

"You know I could be a murderer for all you know." Spencer informed me.

"I don't care." I said, Spencer gave a nod and we went back to watching TV.

Spencer's POV

"Well I met one of the new neighbours. A girl named Sam. she came in looking for ham. She's a little unaware of dangers around her although she seems to be able to handle herself well. She came in ate my ham and started watching TV with me. She looks about the same age of my little sister Carly. She's a pretty kid with blonde curly hair, blue eyes and she's skinny.

"Hey Spencer where's- Who's she?" Carly asked coming downstairs.

"Sam." Sam said.

"Unless your a cop then she's Melanie." I finished, Sam nodded.

Hi, what's she doing in our apartment?" Carly questioned.

"Eating ham." Sam said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And watching TV." I added.

"Ok," Carly said in a slightly worried by this.

"She's our new neighbour." I explained.

"Oh." Carly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey did I leave m- Who's the girl?" Freddie asked coming into our apartment.

Freddie's POV

"Sam!" The girl growled.

"Unless your a cop then she's Melanie." Spencer added.

"I came round for ham." Sam continued.

"Then started to watch TV." Spencer included.

"She's our new neighbour." Carly finished.

Oh." I said. I looked the girl up and down. I'm not going to lie she's hot. She's a figure any girl would die for. She has long curly golden hair and blue eyes.

"So, what's your name?" Sam asked although her attention to the TV told me she didn't really care.

"Freddie Benson." I told her.

"He's my cousin, I'm Carly Shay." Carly told her.

"Puckett." Sam said.

"What?" Carly asked confused.

"That's my last name." Sam informed us.

"Oh, Well it's nice to meet you. I live here with Spencer he's my brother and Freddie lives opposite with his mom. Who do you live with?" Carly asked.

"My mom and 3 siblings." Sam said, I could tell by her tone that she was creeped out by Carly's eagerness to get to know her.

"Cool, so I was going to go watch 'a kiss once' want to come?" Carly asked her. It was only natural that Carly would be over eager. She doesn't really have a close friend apart from me. Now that Sam's here she probably want's to do girly stuff with her.

"I'm not really into those girl movies, I'm more on the tomboy side." Sam said. I saw Carly frown.

"Oh, I suppose I'm use to this kind of thing after Freddie stopped fancying me." She said.

"Carly!" I growled in frustration. She said we would never mention that.

"You use to fancy Carly." Sam said now clearly amused.

"Yeah." I admitted frowning.

"Awe, Was Benson trying to go down the incest root?" Sam laughed.

"It was ages ago!" I defended myself.

"It's ok Freddie your cousins very pretty it's only natural for you to see her beauty. It's funny though!" Sam said before bursting out laughing. Spencer started to laugh to.

"Stop laughing!" I growled. Nobody got me this angry this quickly before.

"Oh calm down you nub!" Sam said with a annoyed sigh.

"Don't tell me to calm down! I don't even know who you are. Where did you even come from!" I shouted.

"My new apartment!" Sam said turning to look at me.

"I think he meant where were you born. Like he's from Glendale California and I was born in LA California." Carly explained. "So where are you from?"

"I'm from California, Long beach." Sam informed her. **(A/N: Their birth places are true but anything else I just made up)**

"Wow a proper Cali-girl." I said with a smirk. Before I knew what had happened Sam leaped over the couch and tackled me to the floor.

"I am not one of those stupid, spoilt, bitchy Cali girl ok. If I'm a Cali girl the so is Carly." Sam seethed.

"She wasn't born in long beach." I said with a smirk. "And she moved her when she was 1. When did you leave long beach yesterday." I added.

"Actually I moved from Long beach to Garden Grove so I'm not a Cali girl, GOT IT!" Sam said digging her nails in for affect.

"Got it." I said through gritted teeth. Sam released me getting off, standing up and dusting herself off.

"Wow you really are a tomboy." Carly said.

"Yeah well." Sam sighed.

* * *

Sam's been hanging out round Carly's with me, Carly and Spencer all day. Carly is enjoying it every minute mainly because she was enjoying female company. She was so girly and mostly had guy company. Though after a long day Carly got tired and sent us both out. Sam turned to go back in her apartment.

"Wait I thought you might want to go back to mine and hang out some more." I said gripping her arm to holt her. A weird sensation ran up my spine.

"After hearing that stuff about your mum, I'm good." Sam said removing her Arm from my grasp.

"Wait." I urged grabbing her arm again I didn't know why I was so insistent to against her staying especially since through the whole day all she did was tease me and beat me up.

"Why?" Sam asked slowly growing annoyed.

"I thought we were gonna hang out more." I said.

"Fine!" Sam sighed. "Come on." She said turning to her apartment.

"In your apartment." I said.

"Yeah." Sam said walking into her apartment. I followed swiftly behind her.

"AH!" I heard a child screech. Swiftly after two children ran into the hallway.

"FREEZE!" Sam yelled. Both the kids came to a holt. I looked at them both. One was a boy, he had mousey brown hair it was short and stuck on edge and green eyes he had freckles on his nose. He looked no more than 7. The other was a girl she had dark brown hair and Sam her hair was curled and reached just about her waist she looked no more then 4. She had pale blue eyes.

"Sam!" The girl squealed and launched herself at Sam. Sam stopped her dead.

"What happened?" Sam asked demanding answers.

"He hit me!" The girl whimpered.

"Is this true?" Sam asked looking at the boy.

"W-well, I um, I, I-" The boy stuttered.

"Is this true?" Sam asked again.

"Yes." The boy said putting his head down in shame.

"What id she do to you?" Sam asked.

"Well, she erm, she had a really annoying face!" The boy cried obviously feeling helpless.

"Don't hit your Alison!" Sam yelled at the kid.

"Sorry Sam." He mumbled.

"And." Sam said.

"Allie." He said.

"Now, where's mom?" Sam asked the boy.

"She's at her engagement party." He informed her.

"Oh, well go to bed." Sam ordered.

"No! The boy said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I want to know who he is." The boy said obviously referring to me.

"He's my friend." Sam said.

"Your boyfriend." The boy said smirking.

"Do you really think I'd go out with such a nub." Sam said. "Now go to bed!"

"Fine!" The boy sighed stalking off to bed.

"I missed you." The girl said hugging Sam's legs. Sam bent down to her level.

"You ok Allie-Cat." Sam asked giving her a hug. Alison nodded her head rapidly.

"Who are you?" She asked pointing up at me.

"I'm Freddie." I said giving her a short wave.

"I'm Alison." Alison told me. "But if you call me that I'll beat you up!"

"Ok." I said with a laugh.

"Just like Sam will won't you." Allie said smiling at Sam.

"Bed you." Sam said poking Allie in the stomach. Allie gave Sam one last hug and skipped a couple of steps before stopping abruptly and walked exactly like Sam.

"Wow she really looks up to you." I said. "Can't imagine why." With that comment I got a swift kick in the balls. "OW!" I growled bending over in pain.

"Oh my god!" A girl gasped. I looked up and saw a girl with a short bleach blonde hair and grey eyes. She looked no older than 21.

"Relax Mel he's ok he just got a bit mouthy." Sam informed the girl.

"But why would you hurt him he's so hot!" The girl growled. My eyes widened.

"He's a total nerd!" Sam said also shocked.

"Who cares." She said walking past Sam and pushing up on me.

"Erm Sam who is this." I said taking a step back.

"My sister Melanie." She said rolling her eyes.

"Why is she touching me?" I asked as Melanie began to push up on me again.

"Cause she's a slut why can't you handle yourself?" Sam asked.

"I'm not a slut!" Melanie protested.

"Yes you are! You fuck every guy who breathes." Sam spat in disgust.

"Well at least I'm lovable your so unlovable dad left." Melanie growled. My mouth fell open I never knew Sam's dad left her.

"Dad didn't abandon us because of me being unlovable he abandoned us because he was no good with commitment he got scared and ran he always ran away from his problems, like you!" Sam snarled.

"Dad loved me! He stuck it out for a year because of me then you came along he came around for a few months and did a runner!" Melanie defended.

"He hit you, and mom and me a year he could handle with one kid with two he couldn't do it he was rotten and you know it." Sam yelled.

"He wanted me he stayed as long as he could because of me!" Melanie shouted.

"Do you really think he wanted you? HUH! If he gave a damn about you then he would have tried to keep contact but he didn't. He left you like he left me so deal with it!" Sam yelled. Melanie huffed and went upstairs.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Sam asked as if nothing happened.

"Well what with what your sister said and all." I said.

"Please, those arguments happen every week." Sam said with a shrug.

"Oh, was she a daddy's girl then?" I asked.

"God no she hates him like I do." Sam said.

"Then why did she say that stuff?" I asked.

"She likes a reason to argue." Sam informed me. She walked through a door on her left I followed behind. "Want a drink?" Sam asked as she bent over into the fridge I smirked staring at her ass. She turned and closed the fridge now got a can of cola in her had. "Cause if you do you should get one yourself." She said a smirk on her face.

"Thanks for the offer." I said rolling my eyes. "But I should probably get going."

"You just arrived." Sam said.

"Ok, I suppose your right." I said.

"Right so, why did you decide to come here?" She asked. "To my place I mean."

"Well, like you said my moms weird and I'd rather not have the hassle of dealing with her till later." I explained.

"Right." Sam said her voice clearly showed her disbelief.

"So, you said your mom was getting married?" I asked.

"Yeah I doubt it." Sam said taking a sip of her cola.

"But didn't your brother say she was at here engagement party." I said confused.

"Yeah so?" Sam asked.

"Well normally after a engagement follows a wedding." I said.

"Let me show you something." Sam said she went to a box in the corner and opened it. She picked up a bag and threw it at me. I picked it up and looked at it the bag was full of rings some silver some gold some with diamonds others with engravings.

"What is this?" I asked.

"My mom's engagement rings." Sam informed me. I opened my mouth slightly. "Well the ones we didn't pawn."

"Why did she have so many engagements?" I asked.

"Because she dates guys they move in pay the bill my mom thinks their the 'one' gets engaged and then they break up. We pawn some of them when she doesn't have a new boyfriend to pay the bill." Sam explained.

"Ok then." I said.

* * *

I finally left Sam's at about 10 at night and opened the door to my apartment.

"FREDWARD BENSON!" My mother barked. "Where have you been!"

"I was round my friends house." I said and walked up the stairs hearing my mother shouting. I got changed and brushed my teeth and shut my eyes drifting to sleep my thoughts on Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

_I woke up to see Sam sitting at the end of my bed._

_"Sam what are you doing here?" I asked surprised._

_"Well don't act like you don't want me to be here." Sam said standing up from my bed._

_"Wait, I just wondered how you got in I mean my mom doesn't know who you are." I explained sitting up._

_"Your mom went out somewhere the door was unlocked I guess she trusts you more than you think." Sam said leaning close and running a hand through my hair._

_"W-what are you doing?" I asked shakily._

_"Want me to stop?" Sam questioned._

_"N-Y U-Erm -I-I." I stuttered._

_"Well then stop asking questions and let things happen." Sam whispered into my ear. She scratched my scalp with her nails. I let out a soft groan. "Like that?" Sam whispered and then began kissing my ear. I gripped her waist._

_"Sam." I growled. Sam bit my ear gently._

_"Your so easy to control." Sa whispered she pushed me to lye down again and straddled me. "But that's ok I like being in control."_

_"You can't always be in control." I informed her getting more confidence._

_"Prove it." She whispered. I smirked and rolled us over so I was on top. She looked so sexy her blonde hair sprawled over the bed her lips pouted purposely. I crashed my lips against hers. I tugged her bottom lip making her groan. I forced my tongue into her mouth and began to massage hers after three muffled moans came from her I moved to her neck. Sam wrapped her legs around my waist . I pulled back and pulled her shirt over her head. I smiled not seeing she wasn't wearing a bra. "Like what you see?" Sam asked._

_"Defiantly." I smirked. I took her right nipple in my mouth I massaged the other before giving the same treatment to her left breast. My hand slipped down to her jeans and stroked between her folds. Sam let out a pleasure purr and I felt her wetness coat my finger._

_"Freddie, Freddie, FREDDIE!" Sam screamed. "Wake up Freddie-bear."_

I opened my eyes to see my mom hovering over me.

"Good your up." She said with a smile.

"Yep I'll just get dressed." I said and my mom left the room. I sighed in relief now to get rid of my problem.

* * *

Me and Carly walked to college I slowed to see a pretty much all the guys at college crowding around something.

"Carly." Wendy called running over to us.

"Hey Wendy, what's going on?" Carly asked her.

"This new girl is pretty and she's taking all the male attention." Wendy whined. "Get the male attention back!" Wendy demanded. Carly whistled loudly getting attention from the guys.

"Stop crowding this new girl leave her alone." Carly demanded the guys turned back to the new girl.

"PISS OFF!" The girl yelled and all the guys clear out. Now the new girl is revealed my mouth dropped to see Sam. All the memories of my dream came to my mind.

"Sam?!" Carly exclaimed running over to her me stalking behind. "Your attending this college!"

"Yeah my mum said I was forbidden to be a drop out like my sister." Sam said rolling her eyes. "Why are boys here such creeps!"

"What did they say?" Me and Carly asked together.

"They were teasing me, going on about my tits." Sam said rolling her eyes. _Sam's tits those nipple sucking on them dragging my tongue round and round- _Stop thinking like that.

"So how you liking the school so far?" Carly asked.

"The boys are a little creepy but other than that it's fine." Sam said.

"What class have you got first?" I asked her.

"English with miss Smith." Sam said reading her timetable.

"Same as Freddie you'll show her the class won't you Freddie." Carly volunteered me.

"Uh sure." I said with a smile. Carly smiled and walked off down the corner.

"So Fredwierd, where's this Smith lady at?" Sam asked me.

"Just down the hall shall we go?" I asked. Sam nodded and we walked down the hall.

Sam's POV

I scolded myself for the way my heart raced when Freddie and I brushed hands. I hated the way he was making me feel. I just met him for fuck sake.

"This is it." He announced as we walked up to a blue door.

"Why is it blue?" I asked. Why did I ask such a stupid question.

"I don't know what's it matter?" Freddie asked.

"I was just curious you nub." I snarled. Freddie gave me a strange look before walking in I followed behind. I was greeted by a lady with her hair in a tight bun and a skirt so high people could see her vagina, no her womb and a purple top.

"In class quickly." She spat her wrinkles jiggling as she spoke. I shuddered.

"Now class- Excuse me I don't think I know you." The women said.

"I'm Sam."

"Well, Samantha-"

"I said Sam you crazy old bat." I spat.

"I heard you young lady and I would thank you kindly not to insult me." She explained.

"Well I thank you kindly if you would not call me Samantha!" I growled.

"Young lady in my class you do not correct the teacher!" She told me. I walked outside the door and turned so I was facing the classroom.

"Can I correct you now?" I asked my voice dripping with hatred and feistiness.

"Please just sit down Saman- Sam." She sighed. I smirked walked into her classroom and took a seat next to Freddie.

"Is she always this annoying?" I whispered.

"Yeah." Freddie whispered in my ear.

"I'm gonna hate this class." I grumbled slouching in my seat. Freddie looked at me and snorted my heart started to beat faster but I think I didn't show it. God I've got to stop feeling like this.


End file.
